


Anomálie

by MaryBarrens



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don vždycky miloval svého bratra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomálie

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoilery.

Jako malinký trpí Charlie Eppes na noční můry. 

Začne to, když jsou mu asi tři a od té doby se budívá uprostřed noci, otevírá oči do tmy, roztřesený a vyděšený, ale potichu, a potom vylézá z postele a tichounce probíhá domem, holá chodidla ho na studené podlaze zábnou, až tam, kde se cítí v bezpečí, k Donovi, vždycky k Donovi, aby se schoval k němu pod peřinu. A Don ho nechává, aby mu v noci vlezl do postele a rozechvěle se k němu tiskl, oči otevřené doširoka a dech zrychlený strachem, protože Charlie je ještě malý a on ví, už tehdy, že se o něj musí starat a chránit ho, a protože Charlie je bledý a vystrašený a _chce_ být u něj. 

Don nikdy Charliemu neuměl odepřít nic, co Charlie chtěl. 

Charlie se nebojí tmy, nebál se jí, ani když mu byly tři, a nebojí se ani strašidel pod postelí nebo ve skříni. Ale přece, když za ním přijde, někdy i v slzách, přitulí se k němu a zaryje mu drobný obličejík do ramene, třese se jako malé, vystrašené zvířátko. Až později se Donovi povede zjistit, že se Charliemu zdá, že ho Don opustí, nebo že někdo odvede pryč Charlieho, že je rozdělí. 

Don ví, že nemá cenu mu to vymlouvat, a tak ho pokaždé jen drží, když mu Charlie pláče v náručí. 

Když je Charliemu sedm, řekne mu Don, že už jsou moc velcí na to, aby spávali v jedné posteli, a Charlie už za ním víckrát nepřijde. 

Co ovšem Don neví, je to, že Charlieho noční můry tím nepřestanou. 

***

„Jo, Done, do toho!“ 

Donovi je dvanáct a lidé ho povzbuzují, když stojí na pálce a čeká na míč, i když ho odpálí a vyrazí, tak rychle, jak jen dokáže, oběhnout mety. Dobře, těch lidí není zase tolik, jsou to jeho rodiče a taky rodiče ostatních kluků, se kterými hraje, ale na tom nezáleží, stejně jako nezáleží na tom, že to nejsou opravdoví fanoušci, protože fandí všem stejným dílem. 

Protože tohle není žádný skutečný zápas, je to jen banda kluků, která se sešla, aby si zahrála. 

Ale to není důležité, ne v tu chvíli, důležité je to, že tam ti lidé jsou a volají jeho jméno a povzbuzují ho, a že když proběhne poslední, vítěznou metou, začnou tleskat. 

Don se s širokým úsměvem podívá po svých fanoušcích a najde mezi nimi své rodiče, kteří se smějí a tleskají stejně jako všichni ostatní a mezi sebou mají Charlieho, malého brášku Charlieho, který se tváří strašně vážně, ruce položené na kolenou, ale když zachytí Donův pohled, usměje se na něj a ukáže mu zdvižený palec. 

A ten úsměv a zdvižený palec je lepší než celý potlesk. 

***

Charliemu je osm, když si na něj spolužáci poprvé počkají, aby ho zbili. 

Naštěstí ještě nejsou dost staří na to, aby věděli, jak mu doopravdy ublížit, přesto, když ho Don najde, rozcuchaného a s rozsypanými učebnicemi, má Charlie potrhané tričko, pár škrábanců a modřiny po celém těle, chvěje se a je otřesený a vyděšený a v očích má slzy. 

Don zuří, protože _někdo_ se dotýkal jeho malého brášky, někdo mu _ublížil_ , kvůli tomu, že je Charlie menší a má delší vlasy než ostatní kluci, že chodí do třídy se staršími dětmi a že je mnohem chytřejší než oni, a Charlie pláče a drží se ho pevně za ruku, když mu Don pomáhá sbírat učebnice, a prosí ho, aby ho odvedl domů ( _„Vezmi mě domů, Donnie, prosím, chci domů.“_ ), a pak se ho celou cestu nepustí a Donovi to nevadí, protože tohle je Charlie a někdo mu _ublížil_.

Charlie mu nikdy neřekne, kdo mu to udělal a Don ho až do večera učí, jak dát někomu pořádnou ránu. 

***

Donova první dívka se jmenuje Alicia. 

Donovi je patnáct a Alicia je první děvče, které ho doopravdy zaujalo. Jsou příliš mladí na to, aby byl jejich vztah moc vážný, a rozejdou se dřív, než se to, co je mezi nimi, prohloubí až ke skutečné důvěrnosti, takže mezi nimi nikdy není nic víc než držení se za ruce a trocha líbání, když nikdo není v dohledu. 

Má Aliciu rád. Je milá a drobná, kudrnatá a dobrá v matematice, je mnohem chytřejší než většina dětí jejich věku a s Donem si spolu velice dobře rozumí. 

Nikdy ji nepřivede domů, aby ji představil svým rodičům – a Charliemu –, ale ví, že pokud to udělá, máma ji bude zbožňovat. 

***

Charlie a Don maturují, ve stejný den. Charliemu je teprve třináct, je moc mladý na to, aby maturoval, ale maturuje, jako nejlepší z ročníku. 

Nejlepší z _Donova_ ročníku. 

Všichni učitelé mu gratulují a on má za úkol pronést závěrečnou řeč, ale Charlie, jeho milovaný mladší bráška má celou tu dobu oči jen pro něj. Sleduje ho pohledem, kamkoliv se Don jen pohne, usmívá se na něj a oči mu jiskří, a pak Dona obejme, trochu nejistě, jako by se snad bál, že ho bratr odstrčí, a Don se zasměje a objetí opětuje. 

„Zvládli jsme to, Chucku,“ zamumlá, protože ví, že Charlie tuhle přezdívku nesnáší, a rozcuchá mu vlasy. 

Ještě nikdy ve svém životě nebyl na Charlieho tak hrdý jako v tuhle chvíli. 

***

Charlie nastupuje na Princeton. 

Jistě, oba odjíždějí z domova, oba jdou na vysokou, ale Donovi je na rozdíl od bratra osmnáct, je velký a dospělý a schopný postarat se sám o sebe, nemá sklony zůstávat na celé dny ponořený v práci a zapomínat spát a jíst. Je na to _připravený_.

Na co ovšem není připravený, je to, že by měl být bez Charlieho. Charlie je přece jeho bratr, je mu třináct a zatím spolu trávili skoro každou vteřinu svého života, nikdy nebyli bez sebe na déle než na pár dní. _Patří_ k sobě. 

Není připravený na to, že ten poslední večer, poslední noc předtím, než Charlie odjede, se bratr potmě objeví v jeho pokoji, s očima rozšířenýma a s výrazem plným paniky, vleze za ním do postele a beze slova se k němu bude tisknout až do rána. 

***

Je to zvláštní, nebýt s Charliem. Je zvláštní nevídat ho každý den, nemít ho nablízku, nevečeřet s ním den za dnem. 

Don se pokouší užívat si to. Snaží se zvyknout si na ten pocit, že je poprvé po letech zase jen sám za sebe, protože tady není starší bratr geniálního Charlese Eppese, tady je prostě jen Don. Jen Don a nic víc. Nikdo od něj nečeká, že se bude starat o svého bratra, nikdo od něj nečeká, že snad bude stejně geniální, jako je Charlie, a to z jednoho jednoduchého důvodu. 

Nikdo z lidí tady nemá o Charliem ani tušení. 

A Don to tak nechává. Snaží se distancovat od svého bratra, překonat tu svoji zvláštní posedlost Charliem. Protože je na ní něco, co není v pořádku. Nedokáže to pojmenovat, alespoň zatím ne. Ale ví, že na jeho vztahu k Charliemu je něco… Něco, co by tam být _nemělo_.

Neví, co to je, protože i v něm samotném je jistá nevinnost, a protože Charliemu je teprve čtrnáct. 

Jediné, co ví, je to, že mu Charlie chybí. Je zvláštní nebýt s ním, je zvláštní být od Charlieho tak daleko, přes několik států, nemoci se na něj dívat a kontrolovat, že mu nikdo neubližuje. 

Don se snaží zvyknout si na život bez Charlieho, užívat si svobody, ale dokáže myslet jenom na to, že chce mít bratra u sebe. 

***

Charliemu je patnáct, když se Don jednoho prázdninového dne vrací domů z nákupu, kam ho poslala máma. 

Je unavený, když zaparkuje auto na příjezdové cestě k domu a vystoupí, protože noc předtím skoro nespal, v každé ruce drží těžkou tašku a pomalu zamíří směrem ke vstupním dveřím. Netouží po ničem jiném, než odnést ten nákup domů, něco sníst a jít si lehnout a dospat probdělou noc. Už je skoro u dveří, když si všimne, že v zahradě, u jezírka, je jeho bratr s Markem, asi stejně starým chlapcem ze sousedství. 

Chce na něj zavolat, aby šel domů, protože za chvíli bude večeře, ale než stihne otevřít pusu, zarazí se. Protože Charlie a Mark stojí u jezírka, ano, ale nepovídají si, jak si původně myslel. Stojí u sebe, blíž, než by měli, kdyby si jenom povídali, chlapec má paži obemknutou kolem Charlieho pasu a Charlie má jednu dlaň položenou na Markově rameni a prsty druhé v jeho vlasech, a líbají se. 

Donovi trvá celých deset vteřin, než se mu podaří odtrhnout od dvojice pohled. Hrdlo má sevřené. 

***

Don se dívá, jak se Charlie nepřítomně usmívá, a ví, že za ten úsměv může Mark. 

Je to jen půlhodina od chvíle, kdy je Don viděl v zahradě a on pořád nemůže ten obrázek dostat z hlavy. Charlie, jeho malý bráška, jak se drží druhého chlapce, jak se prsty jemně dotýká jeho vlasů a naklání se k jeho tváři, aby ho mohl líbat. 

Don nemůže jíst. Není to tím, že by mu vadilo, že Charlie místo dívky líbal chlapce, vůbec ne, protože Don rozhodně není tak úzkoprsý, jak si o něm někteří myslí. A Charlie má právo zkoušet nové věci a zjišťovat, co má rád. Jen… Charlie je tak mladý a nevinný a trochu naivní a Don má strach, že toho někdo využije a ublíží mu. 

A pokud Don něco nechce, pak to, aby Charliemu někdo ublížil. 

Celou večeři po Charliem koutkem oka pokukuje, sleduje ten jeho trochu nepřítomný úsměv, slabounký nádech červeně v jeho tvářích, zvláštní světlo, které má v očích, a pak mu pohled sklouzne trochu níž, k Charlieho rtům, které jsou po polibku, kterému byl svědkem, ještě pořád trochu červenější než obvykle. 

A najednou ho napadne, jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby Charlie místo toho chlapce líbal jeho. 

***

„Vím, že jsi mě viděl.“ 

Don se prudce otočí za bratrovým hlasem. Charlie stojí za ním, paže svěšené podél těla a ruce v kapsách má nervózně sevřené v pěsti, ale stojí před ním bez hnutí, skoro až vzdorovitě, vyzývavě k němu vzhlíží, protože je pořád o malinko menší než Don, v doširoka otevřených očích jen malý náznak nejistoty. Don se nezmůže na slovo, protože Charlie je rozkošný, když je nejistý. 

Don ví, že by si o bratrovi neměl myslet, že je rozkošný. Měl by o něm přemýšlet jako o otravném mladším bratrovi, kterého musí ochraňovat. Neměl by s ním chtít trávit čas, protože Charlie je o pět let mladší, nijak zvlášť nesportuje a je génius. 

Ale Charlie _je_ rozkošný a Don _miluje_ trávit s ním čas. 

A v žádném případě se mu nechce uvažovat nad tím, co to znamená. 

„Vím, že jsi mě viděl,“ zopakuje Charlie a i když je to už několik dní, co se to stalo, ví Don naprosto přesně, o čem Charlie mluví. Přesto Charlie své prohlášení upřesní. „S Markem.“ 

Don sebou mírně trhne a prudce zamrká. Najednou se nemůže doopravdy nadechnout, protože jedna věc byla vidět Charlieho, jak líbá druhého chlapce a nemoci se zbavit myšlenky, že by chtěl, aby tím chlapcem byl on. Druhá věc byla o tom s bratrem _mluvit_.

„ _Charlie_ …“ vydechne a zarazí se a jen na něj bezradně hledí a kouše se do rtu. 

Charlie znejistí a udělá krok k němu. „Vadí ti to, Donnie?“ osloví ho přezdívkou, kterou mu říkal, když byl ještě malý. Dona píchne u srdce. „Jsme v pořádku?“ Natáhne k němu ruku, ale nedotkne se ho, váhavý a možná i vystrašený. 

Don se pousměje a vezme ho za dlaň. „Jsme úplně v pořádku.“ 

***

Don je ve škole oblíbený. Profesoři ho mají rádi, protože je zdvořilý a má zájem o studium, a ostatní studenti v kampusu k němu vzhlížejí. Není si jistý proč, ale moc nad tím nepřemýšlí, protože mu to pomáhá nemyslet na bratra. Na to, kde teď zrovna je a co asi dělá, jestli si rozumí s ostatními mimořádně nadanými lidmi, se kterými chodí do školy, jestli dělá i něco jiného, než že jenom studuje. 

Taky mu to pomáhá hledat rozptýlení. Není problém najít někoho, s kým strávit pár příjemných hodin, když se cítí osamělý. Není problém najít si děvče na noc – nebo chlapce – a funguje to, funguje to docela dobře, protože nikomu z nich nic neslibuje. Je k nim upřímný, říká jim rovnou, že nehledá dlouhodobý vztah, ale jen chvilkové potěšení. 

Funguje to do té doby, než jednou v noci, zatímco má v posteli jednoho ze svých spolužáků, štíhlého, tmavovlasého Erika, vykřikne při vyvrcholení bratrovo jméno. 

Mladíkovi to nevadí, pokud ho tedy vůbec slyšel, ale pro Dona je to naposledy, co si začal s chlapcem. Na dlouhou dobu naposledy, co si začal s kýmkoli. 

***

Don se naučí lépe ovládat. Dokáže se soustředit na to, co je potřeba. 

Chce to pevnou vůli a snahu, chce to donutit se myslet na cokoli jiného. Ale Don to zvládne. Nemyslí na Charlieho, nemyslí na to, jak asi musejí chutnat jeho rty a jak jsou jeho vlasy hebké, a jak by asi zněl jeho hlas, kdyby byl ochraptělý vášní. Nemyslí na to, jak by Charlie sténal, kdyby se ho dotýkal. 

Nemyslí na to, alespoň většinou ne. Jen občas, uprostřed noci to nedokáže ovládnout. 

***

Charlie se široce usmívá a pevně ho obejme, když se Don po zkouškách vrátí domů ze školy. 

Don polkne, ale drží ho, tiskne ho k sobě, vdechuje vůni jeho vlasů a užívá si pocit Charlieho těla proti tomu svému. Charlie je o něco drobnější než on, temeno jeho hlavy dosahuje Donovi po kořen nosu, ale bratr se ho drží pevně, šťastný, že ho po tolika měsících opět vidí. 

Don si připadá provinile, a přesto ho nepustí. 

***

Jednadvacetiletý Don se vzbudí uprostřed noci, s tlumeným výkřikem. 

Vzbudí se, ale nevstává, leží na zádech, doširoka rozevřené oči upírá do stropu a poslouchá, jestli se někde v domě něco pohne, jestli neuslyší ještě něco jiného kromě svého vlastního přerývavého dechu, jestli jeho výkřik (– tak špatný, tak _špatný_ –) někoho vzbudil. 

Je mu horko, protože je polovina srpna v L.A. a protože ten sen byl tak intenzivní. Je zmatený a vyděšený a znechucený sám sebou, protože Charlie je pořád jeho malý bráška, i když už je mu šestnáct a vypadá teď spíše jako mladý muž než jako chlapec, kterým byl ještě nedávno; a ještě stále je vzrušený, ačkoli už má předek pyžamových kalhot vlhký. 

Není to poprvé, co se mu zdálo o Charliem, ale je to poprvé, co jeho sen o bratrovi zašel tak daleko. 

Není to normální, Don ví, že není. Je to divné a děsivé a Don by v žádném případě neměl snít o svém bratrovi, neměl by snít o jeho těle pod tím svým, neměl by snít o jeho hebké, dokonalé kůži pod svými prsty a dlaněmi a _ústy_ , nebo o jeho rtech, někde, kde by vůbec neměly být, neměl by snít o tom, jak by Charlie asi sténal, kdyby se ho dotýkal, a jak by ho prosil o víc, vlasy rozcuchané a ústa vlhká a zrudlá polibky…

Don pevně sevře víčka a dlouze vydechne. Prsty sevře přikrývku, tak pevně, že se mu do ní zarývají nehty. 

V očích ho zaštípají slzy. 

***

Don neví, jestli je rozumné vrátit se domů. Neměl by se vracet, protože zatímco tady, daleko od rodičů a od bratra, před sebou může Charlieho chránit, doma se mu vyhnout nedokáže. Nedokáže před ním utíkat celé prázdniny, celé dva měsíce, v tak omezeném prostoru, jako je jejich dům, ví, že nedokáže. 

Bojí se, co by mohl udělat, když zůstanou sami, protože Charlie je mladý a nevinný a rozkošný a v žádném případě si nezaslouží, aby se o něm Donovi zdály sny. Ne ty sny, které Dona pronásledují už skoro celý rok. 

Chce někam odjet, vůbec se doma neukazovat, ale mámu by to zničilo. A on ani ji a ani tátu neviděl už tak dlouho…

A Charlie… Don ho pořád ještě cítí, jeho pevné objetí, jeho tělo proti svému, jeho prsty v látce své košile, když se loni vrátil domů ze školy, a možná je sobecký, ale chce to zažít znovu. 

***

„Jsem tak rád, že jsi doma, Done,“ zamumlá Charlie trochu nezřetelně a odloží prázdnou lahev od piva na konferenční stolek. 

Don se otočí za jeho hlasem. „Ano?“ zeptá se. 

Ví, že by Charlie neměl pít. Je mu přece jenom sedmnáct, ani zdaleka nemá věk na alkohol, ale je to přece jenom pivo a nikdo jiný tady není. Nikdo, kdo by mohl vidět, že mu Don dovolil pít (a je vůbec v pivu tolik alkoholu, aby se to dalo označit za _pití_?), žádný důvod, proč by z toho měl být problém, protože Don na bratra dohlédne a postará se o to, aby nic nevyvedl. 

Charlie se na něj dívá soustředěně, dokonale vyrovnaně a jen uvolněný výraz, který má v obličeji, naznačuje, že je malinko pod vlivem. Ne tak moc, aby nevěděl, co dělá, ale dost na to, aby se uvolnil a dovolil si na okamžik trochu pozapomenout na svoje zábrany. 

„Ano,“ přikývne vážně, načež si na pohovce klekne a obrátí se k Donovi. Pomalu se k němu přiblíží, pohled nikdy nespustí z jeho tváře. 

Don ho zmateně pozoruje a snaží se pochopit, co se děje. Proč se k němu Charlie přibližuje, pomalinku, jako by čekal, že se Don odtáhne nebo ho odstrčí. Jako by si sám nebyl jistý tím, co vlastně dělá, ale přece to chtěl zkusit. 

Ale _co_?

„Chyběl jsi mi, Done,“ zašeptá Charlie a nakloní se k němu. Jeho obličej je jen pár centimetrů od toho Donova a Donův pohled bezděky sklouzne dolů, z Charlieho očí, na jeho rty. Plné a růžové a tak strašně moc blízko… Tak strašně moc zakázané a nedosažitelné. 

„Strašně moc mi chybíš, když tady nejsi,“ dodá Charlie tlumeně, a pak vezme jeho hlavu do dlaní, prsty na jeho tvářích, skloní se k němu a políbí ho. 

Charlie ho líbá, jeho rty jsou měkké a horké a odhodlané. Don zalapá po dechu a víčka mu klesnou a on zajede Charliemu prsty do vlasů, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout ještě o kousek blíže. Automaticky pootevře ústa, aby dovolil Charliemu vklouznout dovnitř jazykem, a Charlie to udělá a Don musí potlačit vzlyk, protože tohle chtěl už tak strašně dlouho, vlastně co pamatuje, a nechce, aby to někdy skončilo. 

***

Don se Charliemu vyhýbá, jak to jenom jde. Tráví doma co nejméně času je možné, celé dny se projíždí po L.A. a večery tráví buď se starými kamarády ze školy, nebo sám, jen aby se nemusel podívat Charliemu do očí. 

Nemůže uvěřit tomu, že ho Charlie políbil. Samozřejmě, Charlie to tak nemyslel, protože byl přece opilý, a navíc kvůli Donovi, a je mu teprve sedmnáct a neví nic o životě. Charlie je jen mladík, který nikdy tak docela nepochopil, jak by se k sobě měli lidé chovat, a kterému scházel starší bratr. 

To Don je ten, kdo je za to zodpovědný. Donovi je dvaadvacet, Don je z nich dvou ten dospělý, který má na Charlieho dohlížet, on je ten, který má vědět, co dělat a co ne, co je správné a nad čím by neměl ani uvažovat. Není správné líbat Charlieho, protože Charlie je o tolik mladší a naivní, a _bráška_. Není to Charlieho vina, to Don je ten, který z nich dvou není v pořádku. 

Don je ten, který chce svého bratra. 

***

Don vejde do koupelny, uprostřed noci a překvapeně se zastaví na prahu. 

Protože neměl tušení (A proč sakra neměl? Neměl slyšet téct vodu?), že Charlie je zrovna ve sprše, dokonale viditelný za plastovými dveřmi. Jeho tělo je štíhlé a pevné a stékají po něm kapky vody, Charlieho kůže vypadá neuvěřitelně hebká a nepoškozená, a on se jí chce dotýkat, chce po ní klouzat prsty a rty, chce se Charlieho dotýkat všude, chce, aby byl Charlie jeho, aby sténal a křičel jeho jméno, až mu Don dovolí vyvrcholit, chce –

Don dýchá zrychleně a je vzrušený, na mysli nic jiného, než jak strašně moc chce otevřít tu sprchu a přidat se k Charliemu, obejmout ho a zezadu se k němu přitisknout a potom si ho k sobě otočit a znovu ho políbit, přesně tak, jak před několika týdny líbal Charlie jeho, když konečně, se zrudlými tvářemi vycouvá z koupelny, dřív, než si ho Charlie všimne. 

***

Don sedí vedle Charlieho na pohovce a pořádně si přihne piva, zatímco se snaží udržet pozornost na hokejovém zápase, který sledují, místo toho, aby zíral na Charlieho. 

Je to poprvé od toho polibku, co jsou spolu sami doma, a Don neví, co má dělat. Jestli o tom má mluvit nebo to pohřbít a nikdy už se o tom nezmínit. 

Osobně se kloní spíše k té druhé možnosti. 

Charlie drží v ruce lahev piva, ale Don ví, že z ní upil jen jednou nebo dvakrát, přesto se však neubrání myšlence na to, že mu nikdy neměl znovu dovolit, aby pil alkohol. Ne v jeho společnosti. Ne když jsou spolu sami a není tam nikdo, kdo by mezi ně mohl vstoupit. 

Někde hluboko uvnitř ale ví, že je prostě zvědavý. Zvědavý a sobecký a asi i trochu zvrácený, protože ho zajímá, jestli se bude opakovat to, co se stalo minule. 

A Don zoufale chce, aby se to opakovalo, i když se snaží sám sobě namluvit, že to tak není. 

„Je to gravitace, Done,“ prohlásí Charlie najednou a odloží lahev. 

Don na něj mlčky zírá, zmatený a Charlieho oči jsou velké a plné ohně a potlačované vášně, když přes pohovku přeleze až k němu, aby se mu vyhoupl na klín. Je trochu těžší než děvčata, která míval na klíně před ním, ale to je v pořádku, protože tohle není žádné děvče, ale _Charlie_ , kdo se k němu tiskne, kolena každé na jedné straně Donových stehen. Jednu ruku má položenou na Donově rameni a druhou se zlehka dotýká jeho líce. Shlíží na něj, v očích touhu a lásku a Don se nemůže nadechnout a ani na okamžik ho nenapadne, že by ho snad měl odstrčit, naopak ho chytí za boky a přitiskne ho k sobě. 

Pokouší se sám sebe přesvědčit, že ho drží jen proto, aby Charlie nespadl na zem, a ne proto, že ho držet _chce_.

„Gravitace, Done,“ zopakuje Charlie chraplavě a zlehka ho políbí na rty. Don se roztřese. „Podle Newtonova gravitačního zákona na sebe každé dva objekty ve vesmíru působí přitažlivou silou, která je tím větší, čím jsou si blíž,“ šeptá, těsně proti Donovým rtům, stále ještě v jeho klíně a jeho tělo hřeje i přes dvě vrstvy oblečení, které je oddělují, a Don se neovládne a po tolika měsících a letech, kdy o tom snil a ze všech sil se tomu bránil, mu zajede prsty do vlasů, těsně nad krkem, přitáhne si ho blíž a políbí ho, otevřeně, horce a naplno a Charlie zasténá a prsty zatne do Donových ramen. 

A Don nedokáže přemýšlet, protože Charlie je tady, je mu tak blízko a mezi nimi je taková přitažlivá síla, že ji nemůže překonat, ani jeden z nich. A tak se tomu nebrání, poprvé v životě se nebrání tomu, co cítí. Zlomeně zanaříká a prsty se dostane Charliemu pod tričko, černé s bílou kresbou logaritmické spirály, a pak už není k zastavení, protože Charlieho kůže je hladká a hebká a přesně taková, jaká si myslel, že bude, a Charlie se v jeho klíně pohne a Don na svém břiše ucítí jeho vzrušení. 

„Oh, Charlie…“ vydechne a políbí ho znovu, hluboce a vášnivě. 

Pomalu vstanou z pohovky a neobratně klopýtají do schodů, směrem k Donovu pokoji, protože ten je blíž, ale ani na okamžik se jeden druhého nepustí, nepřestanou se líbat a dotýkat a Don Charliemu přetáhne přes hlavu tričko a na chvíli ho opře o stěnu a rty zkoumá jeho hrudník, protože musí, teď když ho má konečně před sebou, musí ho prozkoumat, než pokračují v cestě. 

Ani neví, kde ztratil oblečení, ví jen to, že sedí ve své posteli, nahý a zády opřený o její čelo a že mu stejně nahý Charlie znovu sedí v klíně, že se mírně pohupuje a nepřestává ho líbat. Oba se chvějí, zpocení a nedočkaví a oba chtějí to samé, a tak Don rychle prosmýkne ruku mezi jejich těly – palcem přitom přejede po celé délce Charlieho penisu a Charlie se kousne do rtu a pevně sevře víčka, aby nevykřikl – až dolů, mezi Charlieho nohy, aby ho připravil na to, co přijde potom, spěšně, ale opatrně, se zkušeností, kterou získal s těmi několika chlapci, se kterými strávil noc, a která Charliemu určitě nemůže uniknout. 

Charlie sténá a nabízí se mu, sám se pohybuje na jeho prstech a přijímá ho do sebe, ochotně, nadšeně, a pak ho Don pevně chytí za boky a vnikne do něj, pomalounku, aby mu neublížil, a je to tak úžasné a Charlie se nad ním začne pohybovat, nezkušeně, ale s nadšením a Don mu zaboří tvář do ramene. 

„Miluju tě,“ vydechne přerývavě a na chvilku si myslí, že ho Charlie neslyšel, ale pak se bratr usměje a políbí ho, jemně a láskyplně, neschopný odpovědět. 

Don vykřikne Charlieho jméno, když vyvrcholí v jeho těle, křičí ho, stále znovu a znovu dokola a nemůže přestat. 

„Děkuju,“ zamumlá Charlie nezřetelně, když je po všem, a pokrývá jeho obličej krátkými, lehkými polibky. Jeho tváře, čelo a nos, oční víčka a nakonec rty a pak se k němu přitiskne a během několika minut usne Donovi v náručí. 

Když se Don nad ránem probudí, jen na pár vteřin a ne doopravdy, je sám a jeho polštář ještě voní Charlieho šamponem. 

***

Trvá několik hodin, než se Don probudí doopravdy a konečně mu dojde, co se vlastně stalo. Ublížil Charliemu. Podlehl své touze a vzal si ho, přiměl Charlieho, aby s ním sdílel něco, co bylo tak intimní, že to nikdy nemělo být mezi nimi. Zničil ho. Ovlivnil ho a ublížil mu, zlomil to něco dětského, co v něm bylo, protože nedokázal překonat svoji potřebu být s ním. Chtěl ho pro sebe. Vždycky ho chtěl pro sebe, aby se o něj nemusel s nikým dělit, aby to byl jen on sám, kdo se ho bude dotýkat a kdo ho může držet v náruči. Zneužil ho. Zneužil Charlieho důvěřivosti a nezkušenosti a té trochy alkoholu, kterou jeho bratr vypil, aby si ho vzal. 

Nikdy nechtěl Charliemu ublížit, ale přesně to udělal, protože Charliemu je teprve sedmnáct a je nevinný a nikdy nechtěl nic jiného, než zavděčit se svému staršímu bratrovi, nic jiného, než mu udělat radost. 

Když Don pochopí, co udělal, vyleze neohrabaně z postele, doběhne do koupelny a dvakrát zvrací, pořád ještě nahý. 

Den nato Don skončí se školou a přihlásí se na Akademii. 

***

Don si s Terry nikdy nepovídá o svém bratrovi. Řekne jí, že je z L.A. a že nějakou dobu hrál napůl profesionálně baseball a že má úžasné rodiče, kteří byli dřív hippie, ale nikdy jí neřekne o tom, že má mladšího, geniálního bratra Charlieho, který s ním jednou sdílel postel i své tělo. 

Terry je úžasná. Je sladká a oni jeden druhého podporují, když společně, bok po boku bojují, aby prošli výcvikem a vyšli z Akademie jako dobří, schopní agenti. 

Tráví spolu tu trochu volného času, kterou mají, jí spolu pizzu v prádelně a rozumí si, možná i proto, že Terry taky nikdy nemluví o svém dětství. 

Spí spolu, ale nikdy v tom není nic víc, protože Terry není Charlie. A Don nedokáže milovat dva lidi najednou. 

***

Když Don absolvuje na Akademii, neví, co má dělat. Chce být dobrý agent, je to jedna z mála věcí, které v životě chce, ale není si jistý, jak toho dosáhnout. 

Jak by kdy vůbec mohl být dobrý agentem, zachraňovat lidi, ochraňovat zákony, když _on sám_ …

Naštěstí dostane nabídku od lovců lidí, což mu dá možnost dělat svoji práci a přitom nebýt doma, nebýt s Charliem, držet se od něj dál, mimo jeho dosah, nemoci mu ublížit, nebýt pro něj nebezpečný. Udržet ho v bezpečí, co nejdále od sebe. 

A tak tu nabídku přijme a honí uprchlíky. Vyslýchá zločince, tahá se po těch nejnebezpečnějších částech města a ví, že pro něj nic lepšího nikde není. 

***

Cooper je bezva parťák. Ten nejlepší, jakého by si člověk vybral na to, aby pobíhal po Státech a chytal uprchlé zločince. Cooper je spolehlivý a trochu šílený, ale je jako stvořený pro tuhle práci, má cit pro hledání těch, kteří by raději zůstali schovaní. Je to jako instinkt a mají ho oba a Dona navíc pohání něco přímo v něm, to samé, co ho tak táhne k Charliemu. 

Honí zločince a přitom utíká sám před sebou, před svými pocity. Utíká před touhou vrátit se domů, obejmout Charlieho a už nikdy neodejít. 

Nefunguje to dokonale, ale většinu času má tolik práce, že mu nezbývá čas na to, aby myslel ještě na něco jiného. Veškerý svůj čas tráví s Cooperem, na lovu, v hotelu, v jednom pokoji. V jedné posteli, a vždycky, když spolu spí, je to čistá vášeň, bez emocí a bez lásky, jen drsný, tvrdý sex plný adrenalinu pokaždé, když chytí dalšího uprchlíka a občas z toho sami vyváznou jen se štěstím. Dlouhé, probdělé noci, během kterých se vzájemně ujišťují, že přežili další den. 

Don jen doufá, že tím, že odešel, zajistil Charliemu lepší život, než má sám. 

***

Don je zmatený a cítí se hrozně, protože dneska zastřelil člověka. 

Možná byl naivní, když si myslel, že to tak daleko nikdy nezajde, že dokáže ochránit lidi, aniž by přitom sám někomu ublížil. Možná byl naivní, stejně jako Charlie, když si myslel, že mír je možné zařídit bez jediného výstřelu. Anebo byl prostě jen tak sebevědomý, že si myslel, že tomu výstřelu dokáže předejít. 

Dneska už to ví líp. 

Protože dneska zastřelil člověka, ženu, aby ochránil někoho dalšího. 

„To nic, Done,“ zašeptá Cooper konejšivě a obejme ho, protože tohle zná, ten strašný pocit bezmoci, strach, že je možná stejný jako ti, které honí. Zná to, protože to taky zažil. „Udělal jsi, co jsi musel.“ 

A Don ví, že je to pravda, protože ta žena, kterou zastřelil, unesla svoji dceru a mířila na ni zbraní a chtěla ji zabít, když se k ní dostal. Chce Cooperovi věřit, přímo _zoufale_ , že to, co udělal, bylo za daných okolností správné. 

Cooper ho sevře pevněji a Don si nepřeje nic jiného, než aby to nebyl Cooper, ale Charlie, kdo ho objímá a říká mu, že to bude dobré, a že udělal jen to, co musel. 

***

Don leží v posteli a zírá do stropu. 

Všude je ticho a on je sám, protože Cooper se vypařil někam do města s prohlášením, že když už jsou ve Vegas a zrovna nemají nic na práci, půjde si trochu vyhodit z kopýtka. 

Donovi se nechce. Nechce se mu nic, alespoň na chvíli, nechce přemýšlet nad tím, co udělal špatně, jak utekl od vlastní rodiny, od vlastního _bratra_ , ale nemůže se zbavit myšlenek. 

Jak je vůbec možné, aby Charlieho miloval? Jak s ním může být něco špatně tak moc, že miluje svého bratra?! Je to přece… šílené, je to strašidelné a on si nemůže pomoct. Chce Charlieho. Chce ho tak, že když je u něj, konečky prstů ho brní touhou dotýkat se ho. Držet ho v náruči. Líbat ho, cuchat mu vlasy, probouzet se ráno vedle něj a být u něj, aby ho mohl chránit. Aby se mu nikdy nic nestalo. Aby mu nikdy nikdo nemohl ublížit. 

Ale ví, že nejvíc Charliemu ublížil on sám, i když to nikdy neměl v úmyslu a nikdy ho to nepřestalo pronásledovat. 

Jeden večer. Jeden večer, tehdy, když bylo Charliemu sedmnáct. Nejlepší a zároveň nejhorší noc jeho života. 

Don přemýšlí, jak se to mohlo stát. Jak je možné, že miluje Charlieho a kdy to vlastně začalo. Přemýšlí, jestli to v něm bylo odjakživa, a pak si vzpomene na Aliciu, svoji první dívku, která byla drobná, kudrnatá a dobrá v matematice, a napadne ho, že ano, nějakým způsobem možná chtěl Charlieho celou dobu. 

***

Jeho práce je… Dělá ji rád. Je rád ten, který vede vyšetřování, na koho se ostatní obrací s žádostí o pomoc. Je rád ten, který dává lidem naději, který přináší vrahy spravedlnosti. 

Vede kancelář v Albuquerque, je vedoucí agent pro násilné trestné činy a pod sebou má několik agentů, kteří mu věří. Poslouchají jeho rozkazy, věří mu, že on ví, co dělat, a nemají ani tušení o tom, že _on_ … Nemají ani tušení o tom, že on po nocích sní o svém vlastním bratrovi. Nikdo z nich neví o tom, že si po nocích představuje, jak se asi Charlie změnil, za ty roky, co ho viděl naposledy. Přemýšlí o tom, jaké by to bylo, znovu se Charlieho moci dotýkat, znovu ho držet v náruči a líbat ho. Znovu klouzat prsty po jeho těle. Po jeho hebké kůži. 

Don miluje Charlieho hebkou kůži. Miluje jeho velké, tmavé oči, které nikdy neuměly lhát, miluje jeho rty, růžové a plné, měkké, když se dotýkaly jeho… Miluje _Charlieho_ a ví, že se to nikdy nesmí nikdo dozvědět, protože by to byl jeho konec. 

Nesmí milovat svého bratra. _Nesmí_.

Snaží se to v sobě pohřbít. Pracuje a chodí s Kim, skoro ji požádá o ruku, i když ví, že by to nikdy doopravdy nefungovalo, jen aby alespoň navenek vypadal normálně, ale je to pořád stejné. 

Ať dělá, co dělá, je to pořád stejné. 

***

Charlie je sladký. Vždycky byl. Sladký a nevinný a citlivý. Nesobecký. Trochu naivní, ale jen v tom nejlepším slova smyslu. S tím největším srdcem, jaké si jen Don dokáže představit. 

Tenhle muž, kterého teď Don drží v objetí, ve svojí příliš velké a příliš chladné posteli, není Charlie. Ale je mladý a drobný, má tmavé, kudrnaté vlasy a doktorát z matematiky a to musí stačit. 

Alespoň na jednu noc to musí stačit. 

***

Když mu zazvoní telefon a hlas, který se ozve z druhé strany linky, patří Charliemu, Donovi se sevře hrdlo. 

Charlie mu nemá volat. Vždyť proto přece odešel pryč, ne? Aby se vyhnul Charliemu. Aby před ním utekl, aby se před ním schoval, aby mu neublížil. 

Ale bratr mu nic nevyčítá. Nekřičí na něj ani mu nenadává za to, že ho opustil a nechal ho samotného. Řekne mu jen dvě věty, tichým, unaveným hlasem, který jako by mu ani nepatřil. 

„Vrať se domů, Done, prosím. Máma má rakovinu.“ 

Don zalapá po dechu. Je to… Charlie chce, aby se vrátil domů, _prosí_ ho, aby se vrátil, a máma je nemocná a bratrův hlas zní, jako by přemáhal slzy…

Netrvá mu ani dvě vteřiny, než začne balit. 

***

Charlie je starší. Je starší a zkušenější a na bradě a tvářích má stín strniště, které tehdy, když mu bylo sedmnáct, neměl, a skoro se mu nepodívá do očí. 

A Don ví, že je to jeho vina. To on zničil to hezké, co mezi nimi bylo, zničil jejich bratrství, té noci, kdy si ho vzal. 

Charliemu je pětadvacet a i když mu Don před osmi lety vzal jeho nevinnost, pořád mu z ní něco zbývá v očích. Pořád je tak nejistý a andílkovsky kudrnatý a _nevinný_ , ale nedívá se na něj, a Don ví, že si za to může sám. 

Proto jde Charliemu z cesty. Tráví čas s mámou a nenutí Charlieho, aby mu dělal společnost, protože ví, že si jeho společnost nezaslouží. 

Je to přece on, kdo to celé podělal. 

***

Larry Fleinhardt je opravdu zvláštní člověk. Je o dost starší než Charlie, fyzik, který velice rád používá metafor, kterým nikdo doopravdy nerozumí, ale táta ho zná, a nejspíš docela dobře, protože když se ráno poté, co se Don vrátí domů, objeví u dveří, pustí ho okamžitě dál, jako by byl zvyklý vídat ho denně. 

A možná je, protože Larry a jeho bratr jsou zřejmě dobří přátelé, a asi se už znají hodně dlouho (a popravdě řečeno, když se nad tím Don zamyslí, matně si vzpomíná, že se před ním Charlie kdysi zmínil o nějakém profesorovi Fleinhardtovi, ještě tehdy, když chodil na Princeton) a je vidět, že Larrymu na Charliem záleží, protože za ním chodí často, skoro každý den, alespoň na chvíli a nevyčítá mu, když se s ním nebaví, nevyčítá mu, když v jeho přítomnosti pokračuje v počítání, ani když se na něj utrhuje, že potřebuje klid, aby mohl přemýšlet. Pořád se vrací. Nevzdává se. 

Někdy jen sedí s tátou v kuchyni, někdy sedí na stole v garáži a snaží se porozumět tomu, co Charlie píše, někdy se jen smutně dívá, jak Charlie počítá. Nenutí ho mluvit, jen tam s ním je, někdy pár minut, někdy celé hodiny. Občas se podívá na Dona a v očích má přitom něco, co Don nemůže pojmenovat. A v těch chvílích si Don říká, jak dobří přátelé vlastně Charlie s Larrym jsou. Kolik mu toho Charlie řekl o svém vztahu s bratrem? 

Ví Larry, co Don Charliemu udělal? 

Don nikdy nenajde odvahu se zeptat. 

***

Don stojí ve dveřích garáže, ramenem se opírá o zárubeň, paže má založené na hrudi a zírá na Charlieho. Nechápe to. Nechápe, jak může být Charlie tady, jak může držet v rukou křídu, pobíhat po garáži, zcela ponořený do vlastního světa, a _počítat_ , zatímco máma –

Najednou je naštvaný. Zaskřípe zuby a bez přemýšlení chytí Charlieho tvrdě za ramena a obrátí ho k sobě, obličej jen pár centimetrů od toho jeho. 

„Jdi za ní,“ zavrčí na něj zblízka. 

Charlie vypadá tak bezbranně, když se na něj dívá, křídu pořád mezi prsty, a vlasy nad čelem rozcuchané, a Dona to z nějakého důvodu naštve ještě víc. 

„Okamžitě jdi za ní, Charlie!“ štěkne, hlas hrubý, protože máma má za sebou už druhé kolo chemoterapie a přišla skoro o všechny vlasy, občas ani nemá sílu zvracet a většinu času je pod vlivem morfia, ale nikdy se nepřestává ptát po Charliem. „Jak můžeš – jak můžeš dělat _tohle_?“ Trhne hlavou směrem k jedné z popsaných tabulí. „Máma umírá, _umírá_ , Charlie, a ty jsi tady místo toho, abys byl _s ní_!“

Charlie sebou při těch slovech škubne. „Done…“ zaskučí a uhne pohledem a pokusí se vymanit z jeho sevření. „Musíš mě nechat tohle dodělat, musím –“

Don ho chytí pevněji a přitiskne ho zády ke zdi. „Jak to sakra můžeš dělat?!“ 

„Bude v pořádku, Donnie,“ zamumlá Charlie jemně a kousne se do rtu. „Nic jí nebude, bude – zase se uzdraví…“

„Nebude v pořádku, Charlie, a ty to víš!“ vykřikne Don a tiskne ho ke stěně, tiskne se k _němu_. Po několika vteřinách dlouze vydechne, pustí ho a o krok ustoupí. 

Charlie zůstává u zdi, i když už ho Don nedrží. 

„Víš to moc dobře, Charlie.“ 

Charlie horečně kroutí hlavou, jako by tak z toho mohl udělat lež, oči rozevřené doširoka a _ztracené_ , a pak mu do nich vhrknou slzy, nohy se mu podlomí a on klesne na kolena na tvrdou podlahu garáže, která je pokrytá tenkou vrstvou křídového prachu. 

Don k němu okamžitě přiskočí a přitiskne si jeho hlavu na prsa, prsty v jeho vlasech, tiskne si Charlieho obličej k hrudi a látka jeho košile tlumí Charlieho vzlyky a zoufalé lapání po dechu, když mu bratr bolestivě zarývá nehty do ramenou a pořád dokola opakuje, že máma nemůže umřít, _nemůže_ , máma ne…

Druhý den je máma mrtvá. 

***

Don stojí v trávě a ponožky má v botách mírně provlhlé, protože už druhý den bez ustání poprchá. 

Snaží se soustředit se na svůj dech. Nemyslí na nic, dívá se přímo před sebe, ale nic nevidí, protože kdyby viděl, to jediné, na co by se dokázal dívat, by byla mámina rakev, černá a lesklá a s decentním stříbrným lemem na okraji víka, přímo před všemi těmi lidmi, kteří se s ní přišli rozloučit. 

Ignoruje všechny okolo, protože právě v tuhle chvíli nemá sílu zabývat se lidmi, které ani skutečně nezná, ví jen to, že vedle něj stojí táta, zničený, ale stoický, rozhodnutý zůstat silný pro svoje chlapce. 

Z druhé strany vedle Dona stojí Charlie. Nemluví a z hrdla mu nevyjde ani zvuk, ramena má svěšená. Chvěje se. 

Don mu chce něco říct, chce se k němu otočit a obejmout ho a říct mu, že to bude zase dobré a že ho mrzí, jak na něj křičel, ten večer předtím, než máma umřela. Chce ho držet v náruče, chce, aby se Charlie cítil v bezpečí, chce ho držet celou noc, až do rána, ale nemůže. 

Nemůže, protože Charlie je jeho bratr a on ho nesmí milovat _takhle_ a protože jsou na mámině pohřbu. 

Ucítí, jak se někdo jemně dotkne jeho ruky, jen lehké pohlazení, rozechvělý dotyk prstů, a on se nemusí otáčet, aby věděl, že je to Charlie. Bratr vklouzne dlaní do té jeho, a Don stiskne, sevře jeho ruku ve své, drží ty dlouhé, štíhlé prsty, které chtěl držet snad už od té doby, co byli malé děti. 

Charliemu unikne tlumený vzlyk. 

Don se na něj otočí, aniž by pustil jeho ruku, a když vidí, že Charlie pláče, sevře se mu hrdlo. Bez uvažování si ho k sobě přitáhne blíž a obejme ho kolem ramen a jen s krátkým pohledem na tátu ho odvede pryč, pryč od těch lidí, pryč od mámina hrobu. 

Ujdou jen pár desítek metrů, než se Charlie zhroutí, než se mu podlomí kolena a on klesne do trávy, a Don se sesune vedle něj, i když je tráva mokrá a on má na sobě oblek, i když je Charlie jeho bratr, a i když je možná ještě pořád může někdo vidět. 

Ale na ničem z toho nezáleží, protože Charliemu právě došlo, že se máma už nikdy nevrátí. Nezáleží na ničem, protože Charlie pláče a prsty mu drásá po zádech, jak zoufale hledá něco, čeho by se mohl chytit, na co by se mohl upnout, a přitom pořád dokola šeptá jeho jméno. 

„Oh, Done, Done…“

A Don ho obejme, tvář zabořenou v jeho vlasech, a už ho nikdy nechce pustit. 

***

Don a Charlie se obcházejí velkým obloukem. Nemluví spolu, jeden druhého se ani nedotknou, sotva se na sebe podívají. 

To, co je mezi nimi teď, je jen ozvěnou toho bratrského pouta, které mezi sebou měli kdysi. Není mezi nimi nic. Pryč jsou doby, kdy spolu trávili každý den, kdy Don chránil Charlieho před staršími, zlými dětmi, které mu ubližovaly, doby, kdy si za ním Charlie v noci vlezl do postele a tiskl se k němu až do rána, protože jinak nemohl usnout. 

Je to tak jiné. Nerozumí si, ani se nepokoušejí jeden druhému porozumět. Nemluví spolu. Jako by spolu neměli vůbec nic společného. 

Don pije dva dny v kuse, když si uvědomí, že to byl on, kdo zničil jejich bratrství. Když si uvědomí, co _všechno_ tím zničil. 

Občas, jen občas se na něj Charlie dívá, jako by to všechno chtěl zpátky. 

Don si není jistý, jestli mu to může dát. 

***

Don je před nemocničním pokojem, dívá se dovnitř přes prosklené dveře, pije litry černé kávy a pohled nespustí ze svého bratra. 

Charlie je bledý. Skoro se ztrácí v bílém povlečení, hlavu má obalenou v tlusté vrstvě obvazů. Je po autonehodě, ne tak vážné, jaká mohla být, kdyby se do toho připletlo další auto, ale dost vážné na to, aby mu sebrali řidičák. 

Charlie byl vždycky roztržitý. Odjakživa se nechal snadno rozptýlit. Zvláštním stínem, zajímavým úhlem slunečních paprsků, strukturou listů nebo pravidelností dopadu dešťových kapek, barvami západu slunce. 

I za volantem.

Stromy z cesty neuskakují, ani když si to auto zamíří přímo proti nim, a Charlie má štěstí, že je naživu. 

Don pláče, celou tu první noc, kdy se ještě neví, jak vážně se Charlie vlastně zranil. Sedí v čekárně, hlavu v dlaních a bezhlese pláče, studené slzy mu kanou po tvářích a bolí to, strašně moc to bolí, a Charlie mohl umřít a Don se nemůže nadechnout a –

Nemůže jít dovnitř. Nemůže jít do toho pokoje a podívat se na Charlieho zblízka, protože Charlie je zraněný a Don ví, že by se od něj nedokázal držet dál, ví, že by ho sevřel v náručí a už nikdy ho nepustil, ví, že by mu jen znovu ublížil a to mu nemůže udělat. 

A tak se jen potlouká po chodbách nemocnice a pije litry hnusné, hořké černé kávy, dokud Charlieho nepropustí. 

***

„Mám o vás strach, Done.“ 

Don se zamračí a zvedne hlavu od novin, aby se podíval na tátu. „Cože?“ zeptá se zmateně a přemýšlí, proč by měl mít táta o někoho strach, když je tam on, agent FBI, který je bude chránit, i kdyby ho to mělo zabít. 

Ale táta se tváří smutně a v očích má bolest a Don ví, že táta opravdu má strach, a že to pro jednou nijak nesouvisí s Donovou prací. 

„Mám strach o tebe s Charliem, Donnie,“ upřesní táta pomalu, hlas tichý a jemný. „Vždycky jsem byl hrdý na to, že mám dva syny, kteří si rozumí a tráví spolu čas. Když jste byli děti, byli jste pořád spolu, pamatuješ? Namohli jsme tě od Charlieho odtrhnout, pořád jsi chtěl být u něj. Ale teď, ty poslední roky…“ Věta vyplyne do ztracena. 

Don uhne pohledem. „Tati…“ Hrdlo má sevřené. Jak by mu to kdy vůbec mohl říct? Táta by to nepřežil. Nikdy se nesmí dozvědět, co Don udělal. 

Don sevře ruce do pěstí, novinový papír se mu pokrčí mezi prsty. Táta si toho nevšímá. 

„Kdy se to změnilo, Donnie?“ zeptá se měkce. „Víš, že Charlie tě zbožňuje. Udělal by cokoli, jen aby ti na něm záleželo.“ 

Don polkne. „Ani nevíš, jak _moc_ mi na něm záleží.“ 

„Tak proč to nejde? Proč se na něj nemůžeš ani podívat?“ 

_Protože bych mu znovu ublížil_ , napadne Dona, _protože bych se nedokázal ovládnout a protože jsem ho už zničil, ukradl jsem si jeho nevinnost pro sebe, i když jsem na ni nikdy, nikdy neměl právo_.

Nemůže to říct nahlas. 

„Nikdy jsem mu neodpustil, že tu nebyl pro mámu, když umírala,“ řekne tedy, protože je to jednodušší a méně bolestivé než pravda. 

***

Don pomalu vejde do tátova domu a bezhlese si oddychne, protože je konečně doma. 

Z nějakého důvodu o svém bytě nikdy neuvažoval jako o domově. Ani o tom bytě, který má tady v L.A., ani o tom, ve kterém bydlel, když ještě pracoval v Albuquerque, natož snad o některém z těch hotelových pokojů, kde trávil noci, když dělal pro lovce lidí. 

Domov byl vždycky tady. U mámy, než zemřela. U táty. U Charlieho. 

Tiše projde obývacím pokojem, protože už je noc a on nechce vzbudit ani tátu, ani Charlieho. Nechce jim přidělávat starosti, nechce znovu poslouchat, jak je jeho práce nebezpečná a že na sebe musí být opatrnější. Mezi rty mu unikne zasyčení, když ho bolestivě píchne v rameni. Morfium, které mu dali záchranáři, když mu zašívali ten dnešní škrábanec po kulce, už vyprchává. 

Zase se moc nevyspí. 

„Done?“ ozve se ze tmy Charlieho tichý hlas a Don se zastaví na místě. 

Co tady dělá Charlie? Proč nespí? Proč není v garáži a něco nepočítá? Proč na něj… _čeká_?

„Charlie?“ vydechne a Charlie rozsvítí lampu a Don ví, že v jejím slabém světle musí vypadat naprosto hrozně, rozcuchaný a bledý, v pomačkaném oblečení a – Charliemu se rozšíří oči, když se na něj pořádně podívá – a se zaschlou skvrnou od krve na potrhaném rameni košile. 

Sakra. 

Don se kousne do rtu, když Charlie okamžitě vstane ze židle a zamíří k němu. „Nic to není, Charlie, nedělej si s tím starosti.“ 

Ale Charlie ho neposlouchá, beze slova ho dostrká ke křeslu a donutí ho sednout si. Aniž cokoli řekne, ruce mu padnou na límec Donovu košile a chvatně mu začne rozepínat knoflíky. 

„Charlie, ne –“ zachraptí a zmateně k němu vzhlíží, oči ztmavlé skoro dočerna. 

Charlie neodpoví, jen odstrčí jeho ruce, rychle rozepne zbytek knoflíků a stáhne mu košili z ramen, na pravé straně, tam, kde je Donova košile zakrvácená, je opatrný, možná až přehnaně. Když odkryje ránu na Donově rameni, zasyčí a tvář se mu zkřiví bolestí. Ramena mu klesnou a on si tlumeně povzdychne, načež vezme Donův obličej do dlaní a lehce ho políbí na tvář. Přejíždí rty po jeho líci a je to sladké a důvěrné a dokonalé. 

Don zavře oči a zachvěje se, prsty zatne do polstrování křesla a jen mlčky přijímá bratrovu péči. Jeho něhu. Jeho náklonnost. 

Ví, že si to nezaslouží, nic z toho, ale nedokáže odolat, když je mu to nabízeno. 

„Počkej tady,“ zamumlá Charlie a odhrne mu vlasy z čela. Pak vstane a na dvě minuty se vytratí z obývacího pokoje. Když se vrátí, má v ruce lékárničku. 

Don protočí oči, ale nebrání se, když si před něj Charlie dřepne a začne mu ošetřovat rameno. Jeho doteky jsou něžné, ale důsledné, opatrné, ale bez známek váhání. 

Rána zabolí a Don sebou bezděky trhne. 

Charlie se zamračí. „Promiň,“ zamumlá. 

Don v jeho očích vidí, že nemluví jen o tomhle zranění. 

***

Don se bezradně dívá do spisu. Neví, co má dělat, neví, jak toho chlapa najít a jak ochránit všechny ty ženy, kterým by ještě mohl ublížit. 

Je noc, nebo spíš pozdní večer a on je u táty doma a doufá, že když se trochu vyspí, něco ho ráno napadne. Něco ho _musí_ napadnout, protože to je jeho práce. 

Don vstane a zamíří si do kuchyně pro hrnek kávy, a když se vrátí zpátky ke svému spisu, Charlie drží v rukou mapu, na kterou si vyznačil místa útoků. 

Ale – Charlie na to vůbec nemá sahat, nemá se na to dívat, nemá s tím mít vůbec nic společného. Má být ve škole, žít si dál ve svém bezpečném světě, daleko od všech těch příšerných věcí, kterých je Don součástí. 

„Co to sakra děláš, Charlie?“ zavrčí a pokusí se mu mapu sebrat, ale Charlie ho nenechá. 

„Myslím, že ti můžu pomoct,“ oznámí pomalu, aniž odtrhne pohled od puntíků na mapě. Chvíli vypadá zamyšleně a pak rozhodně přikývne. „Můžu ti zjistit, kde žije.“ 

Don se zamračí. Zoufale, opravdu zoufale do toho Charlieho nechce zatáhnout. Ale stejně tak zoufale potřebuje pomoc. Odevzdaně si povzdychne. „Dobře. _Jak_ mi můžeš zjistit, kde bydlí?“ 

Charlie se zazubí a začne mu něco vysvětlovat, plno čísel a rovnic a názvy teorií, o kterých Don nikdy neslyšel, a Dona napadne, jestli je od něj rozumné, že Charlieho znovu zaplétá do svého života. 

***

Don je před tou bankou, kterou právě vykradli „slušňáci“ – těsně předtím, než sebevědomě vyšli ze dveří, hezky pomalu, k autu, naprosto klidní, protože měli perfektní, těžce ozbrojené krytí s vojenskými zkušenostmi – a snaží se přežít. 

Kolem létají kulky a jen pár metrů od něj leží tělo, a on ví, že je to agent, ale nemá ani pitomé dvě vteřiny na to, aby se na něj mohl podívat pořádně a zjistit, čí rodiče se od něj budou muset dozvědět, že přišli o dítě. 

Pokud to tedy přežije on sám, samozřejmě. 

Krčí se za betonovou zídkou, rozzuřený, protože tohle přece nebylo v plánu, _zatraceně_ , a čeká, až bude moci vystřelit, chce ty zmetky dostat, ale nemůže se pořádně soustředit, protože to jediné, na co myslí, je to, že se Charlie zblázní, až se dozví, kam ho poslal. 

***

Don stojí ve dveřích Charlieho garáže a není si jistý, jestli má vejít. 

Prsty se mu třesou, protože na něj stříleli, dneska ho málem zabili a jednoho jejich agenta – toho kluka, co sotva vyšel z Akademie a tohle byl jeden z prvních zásahů, na který ho přidělili – _doopravdy_ zabili, vypadalo to tam spíš jako na bojišti než na donedávna úplně normální ulici, odrolená omítka budov, všude nábojnice a skvrny od krve, _stříkance_ krve a rozbité, rozházené židle a _Charlie_ , Charlie, který se přišel podívat, jestli je v pořádku, když v televizi uviděl, co se před tou bankou děje. 

Don před sebou pořád ještě vidí jeho oči, velké a tmavé a šokované, jejich pohled tak vzdálený a vyděšený. 

Charlie se bál, že ho na té ulici nenajde. 

Nezmohl se v tu chvíli na nic jiného než na kývnutí hlavou a prohlášení, že je úplně v pořádku a že se vlastně nic nestalo, a teď je doma, dívá se na Charlieho a ví, jak strašně moc ho zasáhlo, co se stalo, protože Charlie je bledý a rozcuchaný a třese se, tabule má všude okolo sebe, připevněné na stěnách i na stropě, a počítá P versus NP, svůj neřešitelný matematický problém, přesně jak ho varoval táta. 

P versus NP. Stejný problém, který se pokoušel vyřešit tehdy, když máma umírala. Stejný problém, k jehož řešení se uchyloval pokaždé, když pro něj bylo příliš bolestivé zůstat v realitě. 

Don na něj zírá a najednou dokáže myslet jen na to, jak strašně moc chce za Charliem jít a obejmout ho, přitisknout ho k sobě a líbat ho do vlasů a opakovat mu, že je v pořádku, že všechno bude v pořádku, stále znovu a znovu, klidně až do rána, klidně až do _konce života_ , dokud tomu Charlie neuvěří. 

Jenomže nic takového udělat nemůže, protože Charlie je jeho _bratr_ a Don ke svému bratrovi nic takového cítit _nesmí_ , protože Charlie si přece zaslouží něco mnohem lepšího, a tak jen sevře víčka a stiskne ruce v pěsti tak silně, až si zaryje nehty do kůže. Rána od kulky, co má na paži, ho zabolí, když se mu při tom pohybu napnou svaly. 

„Potřebuju, abys je znovu našel,“ prohlásí, protože to je to jediné, co _může_ říct, hlas hrubý a chraplavý. „Musíš nám spočítat, kde budou příště.“ 

„Proč?“ zeptá se Charlie tónem, který zní spíše jako zavrčení, aniž by se otočil. Ani sebou netrhne, když za sebou uslyší Donův hlas, a Dona napadne, že možná věděl o jeho přítomnosti celou dobu. 

Don neodpoví, hrdlo sevřené a tep zrychlený. 

Charlie se konečně otočí. Jeho tváře jsou zrudlé emocemi a oči mu svítí. Ostře se na něj dívá a pak vyštěkne: „Aby tě mohli znovu střelit?!“ V jeho očích je strach a bolest a zoufalství a Don pod tím návalem surových emocí zalapá po dechu. 

„Charlie…“ vydechne a mimoděk udělá krok k němu, paži napřaženou. 

„Statisticky jsi mrtvej, Done,“ pokračuje Charlie nesmlouvavě. Don polkne. „Víš, co to znamená? Ten chlap ti namířil na hlavu a vystřelil. To, že jsi naživu, je anomálie. Další vaše setkání dopadne jinak.“ 

Charlie na něj pár vteřin bez pohnutí hledí, a pak se k němu obrátí zády a pokračuje v psaní, křída se mu v prstech drolí, jak pevně ji drží. 

Don nepřemýšlí. Dojde k němu a vezme ho za rameno. „Charlie, já –“ začne, ale nikdy větu nedokončí – a možná ani sám neví, co chtěl vlastně říct – protože když ho k sobě obrátí, Charlie má v očích slzy. 

„Nemůžeš tohle dělat!“ prohlásí Charlie, moc slabě na to, aby to byl skutečný výkřik. „Oni tě zabijou, Done, pokud s tím nepřestaneš!“ praští ho do hrudníku, tak silně, že se Don zapotácí, ústa údivem pootevřená, ale Charlie ho nenechá upadnout, naopak, chytí ho za tričko, prsty pevně zaklesnuté v tenké látce, přitáhne si ho k sobě a prudce, tvrdě ho políbí. 

Jeho rty jsou na těch Donových horké a hebké a žádostivé, už ne tak nevinné a nezkušené jako tehdy před lety, a Charlie bez zaváhání prozkoumává jeho ústa a prsty mu zarývá do ramen, jako by ho už nikdy nechtěl pustit, a Don pootevře rty a zapojí se do polibku, pomalu a váhavě, ale je to úžasné, bože, je to dokonalé a on chtěl Charlieho líbat tak dlouho… Kolena se mu roztřesou. 

Charlie s hlubokým nádechem ukončí polibek a opře se čelem o jeho rameno. „Nemůžeš se nechat zabít, Donnie,“ zašeptá. 

Don ho pevně obejme a tvář mu zaryje do vlasů. 

_Miluju tě, Charlie_ , chce se mu říct, ale mlčí. 

***

Don je rozzuřený. Je rozzuřený, protože mají opět případ, který vyžaduje pomoc jak Charlieho, tak i Iana Edgertona, a protože naposledy, když měli takový případ, to Charlie skoro nepřežil, a protože Charliemu teď pořád hrozí nebezpečí, a to jen kvůli tomu, že pomáhá Donovi a přátelí se s tlupou federálů, a že vypadá tak nevinně, že ho kdokoli může považovat za slabý článek, který se nedokáže bránit, ale jehož ztráta by zasadila hlubokou ránu FBI – nehledě na Dona a jeho tým – a protože Edgerton zřejmě překousl svoje smíšené pocity k Charliemu, všechno to nepochopení a rivalitu a obdiv, a vzal ho na střelnici, aniž se Dona alespoň zeptal, co si o tom myslí. 

Charlie přece ví, že Don nechce, aby se přibližoval ke zbraním. Ví to, a stejně to dělá, přesvědčil Edgertona, aby ho naučil střílet, a to znamená, že se potápí stále hlouběji do Donova světa, do světa padouchů a honiček a přestřelek a mrtvol, a to vůbec není správně, protože Charlie si pro sebe zaslouží lepší život než ten, který má Don. 

Charlie by měl mít lepší život. Měl by učit, měl by mít svoji matematiku, měl by vymyslet nějakou převratnou vědeckou teorii a využít svého génia, měl by mít ženu a děti a domov a bezpečí, měl by vědět, že nemusí mít zbraň, protože má kolem sebe lidi, kteří se postarají, aby ji nikdy nepotřeboval. 

Nikdy pro Charlieho nechtěl _tohle_.

„Nepřeju si, aby ses učit střílet, Charlie,“ řekne bratrovi důrazně. „Není to potřeba.“ 

„Done.“ Charlie mu skočí do řeči, hlas tvrdý a neústupný. „Znova už ne. Dobře víš, že to _je_ potřeba.“ 

„Nemusíš…“ Don se zamračí. „Stáhneme tě z případů, mohl bys –“

Charlie si pohrdavě odfrkne. „A ty myslíš, že by to něčemu pomohlo? Konzultuju pro polovinu vládních organizací v zemi. FBI, CIA, armáda, NSA… I pro námořnictvo.“ Jeho výraz zjemní. „Pracuju s tebou rád, Done.“ 

Don potřese bezradně hlavou. „Ale to bys právě neměl!“ vysvětluje horečně. „Neměl by ses do toho nechat zatahovat, neměl bys chtít trávit čas _se mnou_ …“ Donovi selže hlas. „Měl bys dělat to, co jsi vždycky chtěl! Uč, vezmi si Amitu, pořiďte si pár dětí, dokaž něco úžasného v matematice…“

„Já nikdy nic takového nechtěl!“ vykřikne Charlie, paže spuštěné podél těla, ramena napjatá, ruce zaťaté v pěsti. „Nikdy jsem to nechtěl,“ zašeptá a jeho postoj se trochu uvolní. Pomalu dojde k Donovi, který se náhle nezmůže na slovo, a zlehka se prsty dotkne jeho tváře. 

Don na něj zírá, oči rozšířené, protože tohle je Charlie, jeho bratr, a Charlie se ho dotýká a oči mu svítí, když se na Dona dívá, je to _Charlie_ a Don ho pořád tak strašně moc chce, stejně jako tu noc, stejně jako _vždycky_ , a to je tak špatné…

Charlie ho měkce pohladí po tváři. „Nechápeš to?“ vydechne chraplavě a pár vteřin se na něj dívá, tak zblízka, že Don vidí každou jeho řasu, a potom jeho paže opět klesne, on pomalu zakroutí hlavou a Don by přísahal, že v jeho očích zahlédl slzy, než se k němu Charlie obrátí zády a odejde z místnosti. 

***

Don si prsty pročísne vlasy a snaží se udržet pozornost na tabuli, na kterou jim Charlie právě píše nějaké šílené rovnice, které by jim měly pomoci najít pohřešovanou holčičku, místo toho, aby zíral na svého bratra. 

Nemůže se soustředit, protože Charlie byl pár dní pryč, aby pracoval pro kdovíkoho, na nějakém projektu, o kterém mu nesmí nic říct, protože na to Don nemá dost vysoké prověření. Ale ať už to bylo cokoli, muselo to dopadnout dobře, protože Charlie vypadá spokojeně, plný energie. Chodí tam a zpátky před tabulí, zuřivě gestikuluje, hlas jasný. Dva rozepnuté knoflíky na jeho košili odhalují jeho krk a kousek kůže na jeho hrudi, a když se Charlie pohne, Don zahlédne kousek jeho klíční kosti a napadne ho, jak rád by to místo políbil. Jak rád by toho viděl víc. 

_Opět_.

Don potřese hlavou a rychle se rozhlédne po svých agentech, jestli si někdo nevšiml… Zmateně se zamračí. Colby sedí v židli, ramena napjatá a hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, a zírá na Charlieho, sleduje každý jeho pohyb, ve tváři zvláštní výraz. 

Don pootevře pusu, když mu dojde, že to, co vidí v Colbyho obličeji, je ohromení a důvěra v to, co jim Charlie říká, úžas a respekt a jen malý náznak něčeho dalšího, něčeho mnohem hlubšího. 

Colby je do Charlieho _zamilovaný_. 

Don stiskne víčka a mimoděk ho napadne, že kdyby si Charlie začal s Colbym, bylo by to pro něj _dobré_. Ví, že s Colbym by měl Charlie skvělý život, protože Colby je dobrý chlap, který umí dostát svým závazkům, a protože Colby by se o něj postaral a nikomu by nedovolil, aby mu ublížil. 

Jenže Charlie je mladý a naivní a dokonale _slepý_ k tomu, že by o něj mohl mít někdo zájem. A i když neexistuje nic, co by si Don přál víc než to, aby byl Charlie šťastný, i když ví, že to, co se stalo mezi nimi, to _něco_ , co mezi nimi možná pořád ještě _je_ , na nějaké úrovni, se už nikdy nesmí opakovat, protože je to tak strašně špatné a protože Charlie si zaslouží něco mnohem lepšího než cokoli, co by mu kdy mohl poskytnout Don, ví, že se nikdy nepřiměje k tomu, aby Charlieho k Colbymu postrčil. 

***

„Done, možná bys měl Charlieho vzít domů.“ 

Don vzhlédne k Megan, která má ruku položenou na jeho rameni a sklání se k němu, ale nedívá se na něj, a tak následuje její pohled a překvapeně pootevře ústa, protože Charlie sedí u baru, před sebou má poloprázdnou láhev tequily a hlavu má svěšenou a v dlaních. Charlie už se nebaví, neslaví s nimi úspěšné vyřešení případu, teď je opilý a smutný a ztracený a mírně se kolébá dopředu a dozadu a Don mu musí pomoci, i když si tak zatraceně dobře pamatuje, co se stalo, když naposledy viděl Charlieho opilého. 

Nejdříve polibek. A potom…

Don dlouze vydechne. „Máš pravdu,“ přikývne souhlasně a pomalu vstane. Nevšímá si svých kolegů, když kráčí přes taneční parket až k baru, za bratrem. Položí Charliemu dlaň na paži a obrátí ho k sobě. „Charlie,“ zamumlá a koutkem oka se podívá na lahev, kterou má Charlie před sebou. 

Je v ní mnohem méně než polovina obsahu. 

„Pojď, vezmu tě domů,“ dodá a pomůže mu vstát. Charlie se nebrání, jen se na něj dívá, oči zarudlé a rty pootevřené. Jako by ho vyzýval. 

Možná vyzývá. 

Možná ho Charlie vyzývá a Don si není jistý, jestli chce tu výzvu přijmout – ví, že ji _nesmí_ přijmout – ale bratr se nebrání a dovolí Donovi, aby si přehodil jednu jeho paži přes ramena, ochotně se nechá vést ke dveřím, kroky nejisté a nohy slabé, ale jde, hlavu opřenou o Donovo rameno a prsty zapletené v jeho triku. 

Charlie něco zamumlá, ale Don mu nerozumí, přesto obejme Charlieho ještě pevněji. „Neboj, postarám se o tebe,“ zašeptá. 

Charlie zvedne hlavu z jeho ramene a podívá se mu do tváře a najednou vypadá dokonale střízlivý. „Já vím.“ 

***

„Nikdy jsi mě k ničemu nepřinutil, Done.“ 

Don zmateně zvedne hlavu od spisu, do kterého poslední hodinu zírá, v marné snaze najít v něm něco, co by jim pomohlo vyřešit případ, najít vraha a říct manželovi oběti, že už chytili toho parchanta, který mu způsobil tolik bolesti. 

„Cože?“ zeptá se, ale v koutku duše ví, o čem Charlie mluví. I když o tom nepromluvili nikdy, ani jednou za celých těch patnáct let. 

Tak proč o tom chce Charlie mluvit teď? 

Charlie si sedne na židli naproti němu, prsty propletené, výraz ve tváři jemný. „Vím, že si myslíš, že jsi mě donutil, abych se s tebou miloval. Vím, že si to celou tu dobu vyčítáš.“ V Charlieho obličeji se objeví bolest. „Vím, že _proto_ jsi utekl. Aby ses přede mnou schoval, protože sis myslel, že mi tím ubližuješ.“ 

Nespouští z Dona pohled, ani když se natáhne přes stůl a vezme ho za ruku. 

Don šokovaně vtáhne vzduch, v očích slzy, protože ano, přesně tohle si celé ty roky myslí. 

„Ale já jsem chtěl, aby se to stalo. To mi musíš věřit, Done. Chtěl jsem tě. Chci tě _pořád_. Věděl jsem naprosto přesně, co dělám, a je mi hrozně líto, že ti to ublížilo. Ale musíš mi věřit, že jsem nikdy, nikdy nechtěl nikoho jiného než tebe.“ 

Don polkne. „Bylo ti sedmnáct,“ namítne slabě. 

Charlie si odfrkne. „Chci tě od doby, co mi bylo _třináct_.“

Don se nezmůže na slovo. 

***

„Ahoj, tati, hledám Charlieho.“ 

Don pomalu kráčí domem, v ruce spis nového případu, s kterým by jim bratr snad dokázal pomoci, a napůl čeká, že místo otcovy odpovědi zaslechne Charlieho spěšné kroky, ať už na schodech nebo cestou z garáže. Ale žádné Charlieho kroky se neozvou, namísto toho mu táta vyrazí naproti. 

„Tady není,“ odpoví mu okamžitě, hlas hluboký, pokrčí rameny, „a neptej se mě, kde je, neviděl jsem ho už dva dny.“ 

Don se zamračí a zarazí se na místě. „Co tím myslíš, že jsi ho neviděl už dva dny?“ zeptá se překvapeně. „Charlie tady přece žije.“ 

Táta mávne rukou. „No tak, Done, vždyť ho znáš. Je ve škole a počítá nějakou rovnici. Ne že by mi to nedělalo starosti, ale –“

Donův telefon se rozezvoní a Don hovor zvedne, aniž se podíval na číslo volajícího. 

„Eppes.“ 

„ _Donnie_.“

Charlieho hlas je slabý a zmatený a vyděšený a Donovi se sevře hrdlo. Najednou se nemůže nadechnout. 

„Charlie?“ vydechne Don, protože ví, že je něco špatně. Charlie ještě nikdy nezněl takhle vyděšeně. Jeho tón způsobuje Donovi husí kůži, protože neví, kde jeho bratr je, neví, co se děje, ale ví, že něco není v pořádku. Něco se stalo, něco špatného. „Charlie, kde jsi?“ 

„Done, já –“ pokusí se mu Charlie odpovědět, ale nedostane k tomu šanci. Ozve se zvuk, jak někdo sebere Charliemu telefon, a tlumená ozvěna rány, když někdo Charlieho praští. Don zaskřípe zuby. 

„Už ho nikdy neuvidíš, Eppesi,“ ozve se mu u ucha neznámý mužský hlas. Někde v dálce je slyšet Charlieho hlas, jeho _křik_ , napůl jsou to výkřiky bolesti a napůl zoufalé volání Donova jména. Muž se pobaveně zasměje. „Nikdy, _Done_.“

Než se Don vzmůže na odpověď, ozve se cvaknutí ukončeného hovoru. 

***

Don nervózně přechází tam a zpátky po své kanceláři, ruce zaťaté v pěst. 

Nemůže uvěřit tomu, že je to už celých osm hodin o toho, co s Charliem mluvil, osm hodin od chvíle, co mu nějaký muž oznámil, že už svého bratra, svého _Charlieho_ nikdy neuvidí, osm hodit od okamžiku, kdy se dozvěděl, že Charlieho někdo unesl a ubližuje mu a chystá se ho zabít a on vůbec neví, kde ho má hledat a jestli se k němu dokáže dostat dříve, než bude pozdě. 

Neví, jestli Charlieho ještě někdy uvidí a ta myšlenka, že možná ne, že by Charlie mohl _zemřít_ , ho děsí. Brání mu myslet. 

Brání mu _ovládat se_.

Ví, že jeho agenti jsou u svých stolů nejen proto, aby zjistili, co se vlastně stalo, stejně odhodlaně, jako to chce zjistit on, ale i proto, že z něj mají strach. Protože Don se na ně celých těch osm hodin utrhuje a křičí a občas praští pěstí do stěny. 

„Done,“ ozve se za ním Meganin hlas. Don se prudce otočí, ale Megan se nelekne jeho výrazu a pokračuje v tom, proč sem za ním přišla. „Najdeme ho.“ 

Don se nadechne a chce křičet, chce křičet, protože je naštvaný a cítí se bezmocný a protože ještě pořád neví, kde jeho bratr je, ale něco v Meganině výrazu ho přiměje zarazit se. Jeho vztek okamžitě vyprchá. 

„Musím ho najít, Megan,“ vydechne slabě a kolena se mu roztřesou. 

Megan přikývne. „Najdeme ho, Done,“ ujistí ho, položí mu dlaň na rameno a mírně, konejšivě stiskne. Pomalu ho vede ke stolu a jemně ho postrčí, aby se posadil. 

Don si toho ani nevšimne, příliš ponořený ve své hrůzné představě o tom, jaký bude život bez Charlieho, pokud se k němu nedostane včas. 

„Musím ho najít,“ zopakuje Don. Vzhlédne od svých rukou a podívá se Megan do tváře, bezradný a vyděšený k smrti. Oči má zarudlé. „Nemůžu žít bez něj, Megan.“ Hlas se mu zlomí. 

Megan se trhaně nadechne a zorničky se jí rozšíří pochopením. „Oh, Done,“ zamumlá a vezme ho za ruku, překvapená a zmatená, ale chápající. „Najdeme ho, slibuju.“ 

Don přikývne, protože jí tak strašně moc chce věřit, chce ho najít, chce ho obejmout a držet ho a už ho nikdy nepustit. Chce být s Charliem, chce, aby byl Charlie v bezpečí. Chce, aby měla Megan pravdu a oni ho opravdu našli. 

Colby rozrazí dveře konferenčky a vyhrkne, že už ví, kde Charlie je. 

***

„FBI!“ 

Don, spolu se svými agenty a několika kluky ze zásahovky prohledává dům, ke kterému je zavedlo ani neví co, a bojí se, že možná už jde pozdě. Bojí se, že jim trvalo moc dlouho Charlieho vypátrat a že už ho možná nezachrání. Ví, že by to nepřežil. 

Nedokázal by žít s vědomím, že Charlieho nezachránil. Že se o něj nedokázal postarat. 

Ví, že se kolegové rozprchli po domě a hledají Charlieho a Nashe, jeho únosce, a sám zamíří do sklepa, protože, opravdu, kdyby on sám někoho unesl, kde jinde by ho držel než ve sklepě? 

Pomalu otevře dveře a vejde dovnitř, ale nerozsvěcí, jen rozsvítí baterku a krok za krokem postupuje dál do sklepa, vystrašený tím, co by mohl najít, a pak zaslechne nějaký zvuk, slabounký a plný hrůzy, někde zezadu, z rohu místnosti, příliš daleko na to, aby tam dosáhlo světlo z jeho baterky. Don přestane přemýšlet, protože to jediné, co má teď na mysli je to, že to je Charlie, že Charlie je tam někde, pár metrů od něj, naživu, ale vyděšený a nejspíš i zraněný, možná krvácí a bojí se, že ten, kdo vešel do sklepa, není Don, ale někdo, kdo mu chce ublížit. 

„Charlie,“ vydechne bezmyšlenkovitě a okamžitě vyrazí dopředu, za Charlieho hlasem, a zalapá po dechu, když bratra konečně uvidí. 

Protože Charlie je naživu, je na zemi, bledý a rozcuchaný, celý se třese a choulí se v rohu místnosti, kolena pod bradou, paže obemknuté okolo nohou, tvář schovanou, skrčený, aby byl co nejmenší terč. 

„Charlie,“ zašeptá Don o něco hlasitěji než napoprvé a zbraň mu vypadne z rukou a zarachotí o podlahu. „Bože, Charlie,“ zopakuje a na roztřesených nohou dojde až k němu, než klesne na kolena, přímo před svým bratrem. Chce ho obejmout, zabořit tvář do jeho vlasů a ujistit se, že je Charlie opravdu tady, ale bratr se skrčí ještě víc, a tak jen natáhne ruku a váhavě se ho dotkne. 

Charlie zalapá po dechu a pokusí se před jeho rukou uhnout, ale nemá kam. 

„Charlie,“ řekne Don potřetí a tvrdě se kousne do rtu, aby zdusil vzlyk. Prsty se mu chvějí, když jimi pročísne Charlieho vlasy, kudrnaté a nezkrotné jako vždycky. „Už jsi v bezpečí.“ 

Charlie se zachvěje, ale nejspíše k němu konečně pronikne Donův hlas, protože pomalu zvedne hlavu a vzhlédne k němu. Oči se mu rozšíří. „Done…“ dostane ze sebe chraplavě. „Přišel jsi, Done,“ zašeptá a rozvzlyká se, tváře mu zmáčí slzy. Obočí má roztržené a pod jedním okem má velkou modřinu, která je teď tmavorudá, ale nejpozději do dvou dnů bude intenzivně modrá. Don ví, že ta modřina není jediné Charlieho zranění, ale vypadá to, že bolest je to poslední, na co Charlie myslí, protože v jednu chvíli Charlie pláče a dívá se na něj a jen o okamžik později se Donovi vrhne okolo krku, až ho málem srazí k zemi, vzlyká a tiskne se k němu, jako by se bál, že Don zmizí, když ho pustí, prsty svírá látku jeho košile, obličej má zabořený v Donově rameni. Don cítí, jak mu rameno vlhne bratrovými slzami a tou troškou krve v jeho obočí, která ještě pořád nezaschla, a Don ho k sobě přitiskne. Drží ho u sebe a vdechuje jeho vůni, paže obemknuté pevně kolem jeho těla. 

Kdesi za Donovými zády se něco ozve a Don ví, že jsou to jeho kolegové, kteří se po něm přišli podívat, a teď tam stojí a jen se zdálky dívají na Charlieho, nadšení tím, že Charlieho našli a že je naživu, zděšení tím, v jakém je stavu, a rozhodnutí, dopřát bratrům nerušené shledání. Slyší za sebou Meganin tichý, ulehčený výdech, slyší tiché zachrastění Colbyho pout a cítí Davidovu konejšivou přítomnost. 

„Zatkli jsme ho, Done,“ ujistí ho Megan jemně, ale Don neposlouchá, protože Charlie je naživu a v bezpečí a v jeho náručí, tiskne se k němu, a Don ví, že ho už nikdy nespustí z očí. 

***

Don sedí vedle Charlieho postele a drží ho za ruku, když se bratr konečně probudí. 

Charlie je tak bledý, že se v bílém nemocničním povlečení téměř ztrácí. Je rozcuchaný a pod očima má tmavé kruhy, ale oči má otevřené doširoka a soustředěné, když se na Dona dívá. 

„Donnie?“ vydechne jemně a stiskne jeho prsty. 

Don sklouzne ze židle a klesne na kolena vedle Charlieho postele. „Charlie,“ osloví ho a oplatí mu stisk. Druhou rukou odhrne Charliemu vlasy z čela. „Měl jsem o tebe takový strach,“ přizná se a prsty ho víská ve vlasech, skloněný k němu, aby mu viděl do očí. „Bolí tě něco?“ 

Charlie neodpoví, i když ho musí bolet celé tělo. Nash ho zbil a povedlo se mu zlomit Charliemu několik žeber, a Don ví, že Charlieho musí bolet _všechno_. Přesto se Charlie o bolesti nezmíní, stejně jako předtím sebou ani netrhnul, když se Donovi vrhnul kolem krku. Jako by na tu bolest nedokázal ani pomyslet, protože má na mysli něco úplně jiného, co je pro něj mnohem důležitější. 

„Věděl jsem, že mě najdeš. Že pro mě přijdeš,“ zašeptá Charlie a měkce se pousměje. 

_Nikdy jsem o tobě nepochyboval, Done_ , čte Don v jeho očích. 

„Samozřejmě, že jsem přišel,“ dostane ze sebe Don přes sevřené hrdlo. „Vždycky pro tebe přijdu, Charlie.“ 

_Nikdy tě neopustím_.

Charliemu se v očích objeví slzy. „Miluju tě, Done.“ 

Don polkne a sevře jeho dlaň pevněji. Křečovitě stiskne víčka. Po tváři mu sklouzne slza, horká a třpytící se a skrývající v sobě tolik bolesti, než oči znovu otevře. „Já vím,“ zamumlá. „Já tebe taky.“ 

***

Don tráví s Charliem každou chvíli, kterou má, nikdy se nehne od jeho postele. 

Pokouší se uvěřit tomu, že to není jeho vina, snaží se uvěřit Charliemu, když stále znovu a znovu opakuje, že tomu nemohl nijak zabránit a že nebýt jeho, už by byl po smrti. Nemůže z něj spustit pohled, protože chybělo tak málo a přišel by o něj, už nikdy by ho nemohl obejmout, nemohl by mu říct Chucku a pak se smát tomu, jak se Charlie mračí, protože tu přezdívku nikdy neměl rád. 

Držel se od něj tak dlouho, sakra, odstěhoval se přece přes celé Státy, pracoval v Texasu a v Novém Mexiku a doma se ukázal jenom jednou, dvakrát do roka, aby před Charliem utekl. Aby utekl před sebou, před tím, co k Charliemu cítil snad odjakživa. Utíkal před tím celé roky. A ví, že už dál utíkat nemůže. 

Ví, že už nikdy nedokáže nechat Charlieho být. Nikdy už nechce být pryč od něj. Chce být s ním, chce s ním strávit svůj život, chce _Charlieho_. Chce Charlieho víc, než cokoli na světě. 

A tak neodchází z jeho pokoje, nepouští jeho ruku a ani na okamžik ho nenechává samotného. Je pořád s ním a pokaždé, když se na Charlieho podívá, jejich pohledy se střetnou a Charlie se na něj usměje, neodolá a úsměv mu oplatí. 

***

Don se dívá, jak Charlie pobíhá tam a zpátky kolem svých tabulí a počítá, vzrušený, protože problém, který právě řeší, je zajímavý a Charlie ho zcela zřejmě vede správným směrem, alespoň pokud může Don soudit podle jeho úsměvu. 

Netýká se to práce. Charlie teď právě nepočítá nic, co by mělo Donovi pomoci najít dalšího vraha nebo únosce nebo násilníka, a nedělá ani žádnou práci pro sebe. Je pátek večer, ani mají oba dva výjimečně volno a Charlie si počítá jen tak pro radost. 

Don miluje sledovat ho při tom. 

Trvá to několik dalších minut, než se Charlie nadšeně zasměje a dvěma rovnými tahy podtrhne výsledek, a pak se otočí na Dona. 

Don nic neříká, ale Charlieho úsměv je nakažlivý, a on pomalu sklouzne ze stolu a několika kroky k němu dojde a beze slova ho obejme, protože tohle je Charlie a on Charlieho miluje. Vždycky Charlieho miloval. 

Charlie ho prsty pohladí po rameni (na tričku mu přitom zanechá stopy křídy) a Don si ho přitiskne na hruď a políbí ho do vlasů. 

***

Don prsty zlehka přejíždí po Charlieho kůži. Je hebká, je smetanově bílá a dokonalá, horká pod jeho rukama, a trochu vlhká potem. Vzduch v místnosti je těžký vůní Charlieho šamponu a aviváže, kterou Don používá na své povlečení, a pachem sexu. 

Jsou u Dona v bytě, Charlie je v jeho _posteli_ , je nahý a beze studu se k němu tiskne, jeho tělo hřeje a on má jednu nohu pokrčenou v koleni a přehozenou přes Donovy boky. Hlavu má položenou na Donově hrudníku, zatímco ho Don objímá. Na tvářích má už druhým nebo třetím dnem neholené vousy a pokaždé, když pohne hlavou, trochu to škrábe, ale Donovi to nevadí, protože vždycky, když se Charlie pohne, je to proto, aby mu vtiskl na kůži letmý polibek. Jeho dech je na Donově hrudi horký a jeho blízkost opojná a Don si vzpomene na tu noc, jednu dokonalou noc, kterou spolu strávili tehdy před lety, když bylo Charliemu sedmnáct. 

Úžasnou noc, po které následovalo skoro patnáct let výčitek svědomí a pokusů utéct před tím co nejdál, jen aby se vrátil a po letech do toho zase spadl. Jen aby zjistil, že se mu před tím nikdy utéct _nepodařilo_.

Don nikdy nepřišel na to, jak to ukončit. 

Povzdychne si a přitiskne k sobě Charlieho úžeji. „Tohle _není_ normální, Charlie,“ zamumlá a políbí bratra na nahé rameno. 

Charlie tlumeně zamručí a nakloní hlavu na stranu, aby mu nabídl víc své kůže, a Don nabídku přijme a pokračuje v lehkých polibcích směrem nahoru, prozkoumává a mapuje svými rty Charlieho krk a mírně se usměje, když se dotkne místečka přímo pod Charlieho uchem a Charlie sebou trhne a táhle zasténá. 

„Done,“ vydechne Charlie a jeho hlas je chraplavý. Oči má přivřené, ale nespouští z něj pohled, ani když se vymaní z objetí jeho paží a vyhoupne se nad Dona, aby se mu usadil v klíně. „Mmm…“ zabrouká spokojeně, skloní se k Donovi a políbí ho, a Don polibek bez uvažování opětuje, a je to intenzivní a vášnivé a nejlepší polibek, jaký kdy dostal. 

Charlie polibek ukončí a narovná se, dívá se dolů na Dona a konečky prstů klouže po jeho hrudi. „V každém souboru dat se dá najít nějaká anomálie, Done,“ prohlásí konejšivě a pokrčí rameny. 

Don povytáhne obočí, dech zrychlený, přerývavý, ruce položené na Charlieho stehnech. „Chceš říct, že podle tebe jsme anomálie?“ zeptá se. 

Charlie se zazubí, ale neodpoví, jen se zhoupne v jeho klíně, a pak se opět skloní, aby Dona znovu políbil. 

A Dona napadne, že dokud to bude takhle, dokud bude moci být s Charliem, dokud ho bude moci objímat a líbat a ochraňovat, bude to pro něj v pořádku. 


End file.
